


【all周震南/之南针】湿控

by highspeedcar



Series: All南变态三部曲 [2]
Category: All周震南
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highspeedcar/pseuds/highspeedcar
Summary: 预警：  pwp OOC 失禁 强制 痴汉梗 dirtytalk一定一定一定熟读预警！！！文创无三观！！
Series: All南变态三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639177
Kudos: 19





	【all周震南/之南针】湿控

**Author's Note:**

> 预警： pwp OOC 失禁 强制 痴汉梗 dirtytalk  
> 一定一定一定熟读预警！！！文创无三观！！

深夜郊外别墅内一楼微微亮着橘黄色的灯，沸腾的开水咕嘟咕嘟在水壶里翻腾。

北京的空气时好时坏，这会儿看不见什么月亮，窗外路灯忽明忽暗，萧瑟的秋风一刮过来，树叶和纸屑被卷起来又晃晃悠悠的落下，落在厨房窗台外，贴着玻璃颤栗了一会儿，又打着卷被吹到了别的地方去了。

周震南盯着冒着雾气的水壶发神，神色恍惚。

明明是昨天发生的事，他却觉得过了好久好久，早上仍旧装作无事发生的样子去训练，尽管下身腰腹和手腕处稍有动作就一阵钝痛，不过他又不是没有带伤训练过，咬着牙就过去了。只是注意力不怎么能集中，记忆动作的速度慢了许多，被叫到也在楞神，还是和平常表现有些不一样。已经被好几个关切的目光弄得有些不自在了。

他现在不太想被人放在焦点上。

夏之光递给他一瓶水贴在他脸上，他被冰凉的温度吓到抽气，背后起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。

夏之光先是有些抱歉，然后又奇怪的问他今天怎么了，他只是晃了晃脑袋说可能晚上有点着凉了头疼而已。

“你要不再休息会儿吧？”

“……不用。”

他低头看着自己的脚尖，齐刘海遮住了眉毛，不着痕迹的拉远了和夏之光的距离，扯了扯自己的袖口，将手腕上的淤青遮的更严实了些。

姚琛其实站的离他们很远，看到夏之光和周震南暗搓搓聚在角落里说什么，皱了皱眉头。

他朝着周震南跨开一小步，周震南好像突然感觉到了什么了一样，突然抬头，两人眼神对视了一瞬，他还未来的及做出什么表情，周震南就有些惊惧的转移视线故作镇定的出了训练室。

惊惧？

怎么会这样？

这下姚琛有些懵了，周震南刚刚是在躲他吗？不会是他多虑了吧？发生什么了吗。。。

姚琛突然觉得有些不太舒服，隐隐有心慌的感觉，虽然他也说不上来。

周震南突然尿遁让夏之光更是奇怪，回头扫了一圈，同样看到了未收回目光惊愕的姚琛。他沉着脸大步走到姚琛面前，瞬间换上了一幅爽朗的笑容，将手肘搭在姚琛肩上哥俩好的样子：“欸！你干什么禽兽不如的事情了，把孩子吓成这样。”

姚琛没听出他话里有话，只当他好奇嘴直。摇了摇头推了一把，勉强笑道：“你说啥呢？”

“谁知道你啊，一天到晚直勾勾的盯着人看。”

姚琛有些心虚，作出难以置信的表情，揭过了状似无心的玩笑。

没人注意那边张颜齐坐在地上，有意无意的瞟着这边，抿嘴笑了笑，上下抛了抛手里的矿泉水。

“笑什么呢。”

“没”

焉栩嘉无心问，他也无心回答，站起身，说了句：“我去柜子里拿东西”，慢悠悠离开了。

周震南站在洗手池前，用冷水洗了把脸，扶着池边，盯着镜子里发梢滴着水脸色发白的自己。

他没有删掉短信，想着这是证据……自己可以拿着去报警可是……可是……他是一个公众人物，如果被拍到去派出所，指不定会被怎么深入挖料，这种事一旦被捅出来了，对方明显是个疯子，惹毛了不知道会不会把那些视频和照片曝出去，他在娱乐圈就完了……

而且，这个人还是他们团里的，是他平时信任的队友，是好兄弟——这件事被曝出来，完的不仅仅是他，不仅仅是那个犯罪分子，是所有人都会被影响……他实在是、实在是——

周震南在镜子前，咬着后槽牙努力平息着自己的情绪，扣着水槽边的手青筋暴起，无法忍住想要大声尖叫。

真的是姚琛吗？

他闭上眼，无法抑制的恐惧起来，如果是姚琛，那又该怎么办？

那些他们一起生活的互相帮扶的点点滴滴和玩笑打闹都蒙上了一层别有用心的阴影。

“叮！”

手机短信提示突然响起，他呼吸一窒，下意识吞咽了下口水，手指握紧又松开，在身侧不住的抖，心脏突然狂跳了起来。

屏幕自动亮了，果然还是那串陌生号码。

信息 +86xxxxxxxxxx

15:30

002.GIF

刚刚练习到浑身水淋淋的，你照照镜子看看像不像昨天的样子？

动图里的周震南好像整个人都被操懵了，任由对方动作着，全身汗津津的，肩头脚踝膝盖耳根都浮着一层淡淡的粉色。

他的手机几乎拿不稳，崩溃着在卫生间无声的尖叫，耳朵嗡嗡响，蹲下身埋在手臂里不住的发抖。

他也不过是个19岁的小孩，过早出来打拼，加上成团后自觉肩负起队长的责任，所以他不论怎么样只要他还爬的起来就一定会和队员一起到场。

他一定要成为R1se的支柱。

可是这并不意味着他的坚强和毅力是没有底线的。

“怎么了？”担忧的声音在他身后响起来，他没想到夏之光跑出来找他了。

一瞬间，害怕、委屈、尴尬矫揉在一起，他突然不知道该怎么反应，少见的露出了孩子气的一面，保持着蹲在地下埋在手臂里的动作，摇了摇头。

夏之光当然不会再相信他没什么事，心里无端的紧了紧，夹着周震南的胳肢窝将人提了起来，果然看到对方眼睛一周都是红红的。他尴尬的不行，拍开了夏之光的手，躲开了对方探究和担忧的眼神，故作轻松的道

“说了没什么了……好烦啊，快回去训练。”

结果还没有跨出一步，就被夏之光猛的拽着手腕拉了回去，惯性跌在了夏之光的怀里，熟悉但是叫不出名字的香水味环绕住了他，侵占了他的嗅觉，夏之光搂住他的肩膀，他条件反射的想要挣扎。

可对方只是拍了拍他的后背，就和兄弟间的安慰一样，没有什么逾矩的地方，他怕反应太过会十分异常，还是按耐住安安静静的呆在原地。

“你年龄这么小，有什么事记得说啊，看着怪心疼的。”

夏之光偷偷的嗅着周震南洗发水的味道。

周震南心里一暖，鼻子有些酸。不过还是勉强换上了平日玩笑的语气：“肉麻了啊肉麻了啊……你比我能大多少啊？”

他将头埋在对方肩头轻轻蹭了蹭。

“唉呀，就是有点肌肉酸痛。快放开。”

周震南今天打底穿的高领，为了遮住颈子上斑驳青紫交错的痕迹，他身子纤细，尤其是脖子，他埋在夏之光肩上，高领和皮肤之间的空隙裸露出了掐痕。

夏之光瞳孔骤缩，笑容僵在脸上，惊的抓紧了周震南背后的衣服。

周震南发现夏之光身体突然绷紧，想抬头看看怎么了，却被对方的手扣住脑袋。

“你干啥啊。”周震南不解。

夏之光紧紧盯着他脖子上暧昧的痕迹，脸上的表情有些扭曲，眼角抽搐两下。

这是吻痕无疑了，夏之光又不是什么纯情少女，反而他还是糊逼的时候见的多了去了。除了交叠的印子，隐约还能看到掐痕，说明玩的很high。

怎么会这样？

夏之光简直被这个事实冲击到有些发蒙，他隐约觉得自己有些控制不住的在磨自己的后槽牙，气血一下冲上了脑袋。

日日夜夜盯着周震南，隔三差五都会去周震南房间里趁着他睡着欣赏一边周震南的身体，白天晚上夏之光的视线几乎没有离开过周震南，周震南的柜子里多了什么少了什么他了如指掌，他还知道周震南的所有社交软件密码，周震南最近到底联系了谁他也一清二楚，连手机短信也时不时想办法在翻着。  
就这样，一直一直盯着他，为什么？到底什么时候？到底被谁？在他眼皮子底下肏了他心心念念这么久的人？

夏之光脸色扭曲，大脑却疯狂的转着。

不可能是和外面的牲畜，既然周震南没有出过门，那一定是别墅里面的人。

“你别动。”夏之光拼命忍着自己的冲动，“怎么会这样，怎么会这样……”

夏之光无声的喃喃着，带着怪异的偏执。  
他脑子瞬间被炸的发木，他不明白，太疑惑了。  
既然南南是直的为什么允许别人肏？如果不是自愿的为什么又不说？

一定是自愿的，一定是。

夏之光所有的推断最后都成了一句话——周震南愿意给别人肏。

至于有没有喜欢上别人的可能性，夏之光下意识不愿意去设想，他怕，太怕了，他无法接受周震南喜欢上谁，无法接受周震南用甜腻的眼光看着其他人，这比周震南被其他人肏还要让他恐惧。

可是周震南已经和别人睡了的事实给他造成了巨大的冲击，让他内心的囚笼四分五裂，囚禁在深处的巨兽已经完全侵蚀了他的理智。

那他到底躲躲藏藏在阴暗处爱着这个人到底有什么意义呢？

没有意义。

还被别人捷足先登了。

守规矩的人永远没有糖吃。

他眼里爬上了血丝，视线里开始忽明忽暗，他注视着周震南的发旋，生出了周震南背叛了他的感觉，绕着周震南的手臂肌肉不住的颤着。

也许这里就很不错，他想，肮脏的公共厕所，逼仄狭小的隔间，随时都有人进来的紧张感。这里就很不错，他一定能欣赏到周震南后悔的表情，后悔背着他做这些下贱的勾当。

夏之光食指颤着慢慢往周震南后颈上移，他喘着粗气，没有理会周震南的疑惑，就在快要掐上去的刹那间，三三两两嘻嘻哈哈的声音离这里越来越近

那只手握成了拳头，青筋凸起，指甲陷进肉里险些破了皮。夏之光闭上眼冷静了片刻，维持住表面的平静。放开周震南，笑容不太自然。

“看你辛苦了，多给你充充电。”

周震南放心下来，三三两两的有人进到了洗手间，打破了这里的诡异气氛。

“晚上有事吗？”

“没，怎么了？”

“找你谈谈心啊。”

他两一前一后离开了洗手间，周震南只当夏之光在和他客气，他怎么可能说出来，说出来也不会有人信，感动之余，周震南眼神暗了暗。

除了作为一个男性被强暴的耻辱，他无法想象别人会用什么样探究的眼神瞧他，而且——昨晚明明在被强，但是他仍旧无法控制的射过爽过。

他要怎么开口？他的朋友家人会怎么看他？有谁会被强奸到爽得夹紧了对方的腰不知廉耻的晃动着臀部乞求更多？

这和变态又有什么区别呢？

“咯”

水彻底烧开跳了闸，周震南一下回神，路灯下斑驳的树影张牙舞爪的爬进窗户，他哆嗦了一下，倒了杯水，坐在餐厅桌，有一搭没一搭的吹凉开水。

墙上的钟表指针走动的声音“滴答滴答”的响着。

还有4个小时就天亮了，他却不想再进那个房间睡觉，闭上眼全是昨晚的画面，仿佛那个男人就在他身边，黏黏糊糊的舌苔刮过他的侧脸，那人的笑声和喘息就在他耳边。

真的是姚琛吗？

他不敢去确认，如果真的是姚琛——他该怎么处理？

短信再也没有发来过，似乎是给了他休息时间。  
最近需要集中特训，准备月底的演出。本来就因为一些工作资源和表演的问题和公司有些分歧。公司高压警告让他身体已经吃不消了。现在自己还遭遇了这种荒谬得事，精神上更有些承受不了了。

有谁能告诉他该怎么办……稍微让他休息一会儿。

他后脑勺一阵阵的疼，体温也有些不太正常。全身发冷，额头却是烫的。可能是今天精神压力太大，也有可能是训练出了汗又吹了冷风。

也有可能是昨天晚上……

他抿了口热水，慢慢走到他的卧室门前，卧室门半开着，他出来的时候没有开灯只将手机调到了最亮扔在床上。在门外站了片刻，恍惚觉得卧室门像深渊巨口一样，好像自己将要被吞噬了似的，有些压抑。

甩了甩头，将思绪压下去，抬脚推开门他站在床边。

奇怪——他刚刚……把手机放在床上吧？

手机呢？

屋子里一片黑暗，他背后登时汗毛倒立，像是预感到什么。

“砰！！”

卧室门突然被关上，他惊吓到瞪大了眼睛差点尖叫出来，缩着脖子猛地回头。

比他高了半个头的人靠在墙上，微笑着的翻看着手机，手机屏幕的光打在对方的脸上，忽明忽暗瘆人无比。

他看清来人眼角下两颗黑痣，颤着声音问  
“你在这儿干什么？”

对方终于抬头看向他，眼神说不出的违和，好像在嘲讽又带着压抑的愤怒。

太诡异了，这个场景。

周震南好像预感到了什么，如果不是自己控制住双脚，他可能会立即逃离这个地方。夏之光的眼神像鹞鹰，而他就是那个被盯上的草食。

对方低低的笑了两声，然后敞开声音大笑，最后扶着肚子弯腰靠在墙上。

周震南咽了咽口水，掌心出汗。

笑了一会儿，夏之光的声音戛然而止，好像被掐断在脖子里。他才发现，夏之光拿的他的手机，那是他的手机壳。

“你发什么神经？这么晚不睡觉跑到这里翻我手机干嘛。”

周震南强撑着镇定的质问着对方，他忐忑不安的站在夏之光面前，紧张的几乎能听见自己的心跳声。

“干嘛？”夏之光重复了一遍，又好似无可奈何的叹了一口气，“干嘛？”

“砰”一声，夏之光重重的锤在墙上，点了点屏幕走到了周震南面前。

“你不如解释一下你昨天在干嘛？”夏之光将手机举在周震南的眼前。

周震南瞳孔骤缩，好像被谁抽了一耳光，整张脸火辣辣的疼，手和唇都微颤着，僵在了原地，一时间忘记了说话。

是一条他没有见过的信息。

信息： +86xxxxxxxxxx

03:30

想你了，下面硬到发疼。

003.gif

那张动图被加载出来，不过换了个姿势被操弄。

夏之光咬住了后槽牙，脸上的肌肉绷的紧紧的。

这样的状况实在太过复杂了，他不知道该作何反应，本来他不是温吞耐心的性子，反而不喜欢解释太多，只觉得夏之光贸然出现在他的卧室，翻看他的手机是首先要解决的问题。

他不喜欢夏之光质问的眼神，和莫名其妙的盛怒，皱了皱眉头，他是单眼皮眼尾又有些上扬瞳仁稍小，很容易做出一副疏离冷漠的样子，他反问道：“你在发什么火，这是我的手机吧？你翻看我的手机经过我同意了吗？”

夏之光一脸不可置信，更加深了自己的猜想。是了，就是这样，他的南南已经到了这种年龄了，会找炮友了，会有欲望了。

可为什么不是他？为什么？！！！

他冷笑一声。将手机扔到了后方的床上，走到了周震南衣柜面前，熟门熟路的翻出了一条黑色的裙子和衣带扔到了床上，脱下了自己的睡衣扔在一旁，露出了常年练舞比例完美的肌肉线条。

他逼近了周震南，俯视着他，突然换了温柔的表情，眼角的两颗泪痣称的他不合时宜的微笑有些邪气，他低下头和周震南视线平行，像在教育一个犯错了的小孩：“南南，你不能这样。”

周震南不解的看着他一些列举动，警铃大作，不自觉的后退了半步。

这个距离有些太越界了，他嗅到了夏之光身上沐浴露的味道。对方眼神的压迫感实在太强了，他咽了咽口水，吞咽的声音在诡谧的卧室里尤其明显。

好奇怪，太奇怪了。周震南想道。

为什么夏之光半夜到他的卧室，为什么翻看他的手机，为什么知道他的密码锁，又为什么这么熟悉他的衣柜。

夏之光在干什么？

他在刚刚在说什么？

“你在干什么？”他声音有些发抖，但是尽量维持着面上平静。

你平时都在对我做些什么？

“我在干什么？”他呵呵笑道，手掌抚上周震南纤细的腰身，隔着衣料在他腰窝处揉了揉，低着头闭上眼在他的脖颈间轻轻的嗅闻着。“你觉得呢？”

周震南脸色惨白，偏头躲过，冷汗顺着脊柱流下来，他不知道为什么自己动不了。心跳如擂鼓，肾上腺素疯狂分泌。他不自觉的吞咽着口水，继续说着天真无比的话。

“你……你做这些，难道不会觉得很恶心吗？”

夏之光睁开眼，嘴角上扬的更甚。  
“恶心？”

周震南带着薄怒的眼睛注视着他，瞳孔黝黑，夏之光觉得他就像一只僵住的毛绒动物，全身绒毛都炸开了。

他眯了眯眼，下一秒瞬间将周震南翻过身推在床上，夏之光用膝盖压着他的大腿，制止住他的挣扎，将他的手困在头顶，没有给周震南任何反应的余地。

周震南也从未想到，夏之光会对他用强，他还是太单纯了，他以为这是在集体宿舍里，他又意识清醒，夏之光再怎么样也不会——

他在床上挣扎着，但是夏之光已经将他压的死死的。

“放开！你疯了？我操——”

夏之光揉着他的后颈，手机昏暗的灯光下，那上面各种各样的痕迹仍旧很清楚。“恶心吗？”他伏到周震南上方，将周震南的大腿分开，跪坐在他的膝盖窝上。

“恶心的不是我啊南南，你看看你手机里的东西，你随便什么人都可以上，都可以把你肏开，恶心的怎么是我呢？你看你……”

他将周震南的睡衣捞起来，果然腰腹间也是掐痕，夏之光在上面用手重重的摩挲着，仿佛想要擦掉这些痕迹。

“我都不用看你前面，都能想到你这些被肏的痕迹最多的就是胸上对不对，你粉色的奶头应该被嘬破了吧？”

周震南一阵颤栗，夏之光说的太过直白，他脸上像烧着了一般，红到了脖颈。昨晚和另一人的疯狂又闪进他的脑海中，一瞬间和夏之光有些重合。咬牙切齿让对方闭嘴：“你闭嘴，我没有——唔！”

他的后颈突然被夏之光重重的舔舐，舌苔划过他的皮肤，又舔到了耳后。周震南疯狂挣扎起来：“滚开！”

“你被对方肏了一次，还守起身了是吗？”他贴着周震南的耳朵压低了声音说着，“这个圈子的人是玩的很开，我没想到你也不例外……早知道，那我何必呢？”

夏之光气息喷在他的耳垂，对方的性器隔着布料抵在他身后鼓鼓囊囊一团，他缩着脖子在夜里大声的呼救。

夏之光并未理会，手掌缓缓移到他的腰腹间，将他的裤子退到膝盖上方，抓住他的臀瓣。少年脸上的奶膘未退，屁股也极具肉感和弹性，有时周震南穿稍微修身一点的裤子，夏之光也能臆想出它的手感，他现在终于可以没有顾忌的揉捏。

他恶意的打了两下，“啪啪”清脆的两声在夜里异常分明，臀瓣上的肉颤成了浪。

“南南，你乖一点，不要再惹我生气了。”

夏之光掰开下身的人的臀瓣，露出有些红肿的菊穴，随着周震南左右晃动可怜兮兮的瑟缩着。

夏之光迷恋的低下头在他尾处轻轻啄吻了一下。

周震南被压住了支撑点，怎么也扭不动，连抬腿都没办法做到。他住在一楼，被听到求救的希望基本没有。当初公司为了让他们彼此间互相不太打扰，特地加强了隔音措施，除非在屋子里用音响，楼上什么声音都不会有。

柔软的唇畔触在他皮肤上，昨晚那些屈辱全部浮上来，他咬着牙齿，觉得不论如何都要试试，万一有谁听到——

“你别白费劲了，那几张动图已经全部发到我手机里面，你要是敢叫人，我就敢把这些全部发出去。

周震南屈辱的撞在枕头上。握紧拳头骂出声：“草你妈。”

夏之光舔了舔后槽牙，眼神冰冷，压抑着暴怒，只觉得一股血气冲上了头顶，徐徐叹道

“何必搞这么难看呢。”

话闭，周震南感觉到有什么濡湿的东西，摩挲过自己的后穴，他瞬间意识到那是夏之光的舌头，惊的全身战栗起来，舌苔贴着他的囊袋顺着会阴划过了他的菊穴，舌尖描摹着后穴的周围，试探着往穴里钻了钻。

“唔……”

酥麻感像电流一样窜过了他全身，软了半边身子，他瞪大双眼吸了一口气脖子扬挺，喉结不自觉的翻滚了下。夏之光的舌头灵活而又疯狂的的舔吮着他的私处，时不时轻咬他的尾椎，他受不住得软了腰  
这太脏了，怎么能这样——“不要——啊！嗯嗯嗯——”

侧腰像是被电击一般，一阵阵的酸软。前端性器颤颤巍巍起了反应。臀肉被夏之光握在手里揉捏成各种样子，他的菊穴被掰开一条缝，夏之光的舌头进得更深。

周震南将脑袋埋在枕头里，不愿意面对突如其来可怕得性欲，一旦尝过了性爱得感觉，实在太容易被挑逗起来了。  
他想冷漠，将这一场性事当做交易，可是又生理反应到底是最直接的，昨天他好像就被打开了什么开关一样，今天稍微被舔舐私处，就敏感得起了反应，他羞耻着，觉得自己的自尊变得愚蠢又搞笑。

“把屁股撅起来。”

夏之光语气自然的像是和他说今晚吃了什么一样。

“听话，不然一会儿有你受的。”

周震南还是没反应，夏之光冷下脸来，想到周震南怎样背着他和别人在这张床上滚作一团，他就觉得眼前一阵发黑，心脏像被人狠狠掼了一拳，痛到他窒息，他眼里逐渐爬满了血丝，额上青筋“突突”的跳着。

他扣着周震南的腰强制着对方跪在床上，手肘撑着枕头，腰窝凹出了性感的弧线。

将手指伸入嘴里舔了舔唾液，三只手指猛的刺入周震南的后穴，周震南疼的浑身肌肉绷紧，  
“嗯——唔！！”  
一口气也不敢喘，他死死咬着下唇，将那声痛呼咽进了肚子。

后穴被三只手指撑开，里面湿热的肠道包裹着夏之光修长的手指，温度异常的高，夏之光抽插着他的后穴，嘲讽道：“怎么了，你不是觉得他很好吗，怎么也不肯说是谁，我看也不过如此，比我好不到哪里去了，他没给你清理吗？你看看，都有点发烧了。”

夏之光的侮辱，将他们日常相处的点点滴滴几乎全部打碎了，周震南分不清到底哪个才是真实的夏之光，他抓着枕套，下身的钝痛让他眼前发黑，不想发出任何一点像求饶低头的声音。

明明他什么也没有做错。

夏之光的扩张只想让自己插的顺利一点，周震南死撑着没有动作，夏之光眯了眯眼：“你在贞洁个什么劲，都被人操过多少次了，后面还肿着呢”

抽出自己的手指，穴口还是干涩的很，周震南这幅屈辱又不得不给他肏的样子让他他下身经涨的发疼，他扯过一旁的裙子给周震南套上，露出了满足又有些狰狞扭曲的笑容，掀开裙子扶着自己的性器掰开周震南的臀缝，蛮横的往穴口里挤。

“啊——！！”

周震南下身被劈开了一般的疼，穴口被龟头的部分撑开了所有的褶皱，他惨叫出声，又死死咬住下唇忍在嘴里，肩膀抖成筛糠。

“叫出来啊，你不是最喜欢被肏了吗？”夏之光保持着他扭曲的微笑，明明是质问的句子，却被他说得温温柔柔，像哄一个犯错的孩子。

周震南咬的下唇都渗出了血珠，疼到他一个字也说不出口，夏之光被干涩的穴口挤到疼，但是还是硬肏进去。周震南痛苦到到快要晕过去，生理泪水从眼里流出来晕湿在枕巾上。

夏之光扶着他的腰用力的动起来，湿热的后穴箍着他的肉柱，他爽的喟叹了一声，抻了抻脖子，骨头“咯咯”的响。一边动一边面色平淡的回忆着：“南南……早知道你这么放得开，你说我何必呢，像个变态一样，监视你的聊天记录，翻看你的隐私消息，每个月都在注意你是不是哪天多洗了条内裤，我也不想的啊，嗯——你太单纯了，你不知道其他人都在用什么眼光看你，你一定能理解的……”

周震南竭尽全力去抵抗下身的痛苦，仿佛受刑一般没有丝毫快感可言，夏之光的性器像烙铁一样在他下身进出，丝毫没有照顾到他的敏感点，惩罚一般在穴里乱戳着，他数着自己为周震南做过的事，陷入了自我感动中，周震南所有细碎带着哭腔的呜咽，惨白的皮肤，软掉的性器全部被夏之光无视了。

这更像是一场刑罚，周震南觉得自己可能已经不算活着了，他到底为什么要承受这一切，他要死了，这里没有人能救他。

“我也很辛苦的啊”夏之光陶醉的俯下身环住他的后背，手掰过他的脸，深情的用眼神描摹着他的五官，嗅着周震南得鼻息，轻柔的吻掉他的泪水，下身却肏的又重又狠。

周震南闭上眼不想看他，隔绝和他的目光接触，无声的反抗着。

后穴包裹着夏之光的肉棒，夏之光从未想过男人的后穴会这么爽，肠道随着他的抽动蠕动着，挤压着，他捅的频率很快，每次抽出来一点周震南的后穴就会不自觉的挽留似的吸紧。

“真骚。”

他故意不给周震南痛快，胡乱抽插着，但是肉柱的有弧度弯曲形状让每一次耸动都会蹭过周震南的前列腺后端。

仅仅是偶尔几次轻轻的磨蹭，一丝一丝细微的快感最终不可避免的汇聚到一起涌入他的下身，研磨得红肿的穴口开始分泌着肠液，和对方的前列腺液混在一起，随着囊袋与穴口的拍打出了许多白沫，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

夏之光从背后掰过他的脸，舔吻着他的唇，想撬开他的嘴巴，但是周震南死咬着，夏之光舔上他咬破的地方，舌尖翻搅着他咬破的伤口，唾液浸入伤口处又刺又痒。

“眼睛和嘴巴张开呀。”

夏之光摸着他的脸，在他耳边不知道是命令还是商量。“我最后说一次。”

他闭着眼动了动眼球，额前柔顺的刘海被额间的冷汗浸湿，几捋贴在额头上，剩余的偏在一边露出他光洁的额头，眼周因为眼泪泛着粉红色。

“你对我太狠了。”

夏之光有些伤心的说道，下身猛的抽出狠很的撞在他的敏感点上，周震南被刺激的呻吟出声。

“嗯、嗯……唔…”

唇舌趁机钻入他的嘴里，吻的凶狠，追着他的舌头纠缠着，流进嘴里的眼泪和嘴角的血丝混在一起，夏之光贪婪的吸吮着他们嘴里的液体，濡湿的舌头摩擦的快感让两个人都头皮发麻，呼吸交缠在一起。

夏之光一下又一下用前端研磨顶撞着敏感点，撕裂般的疼痛里夹杂着屈辱的快感，周震南性器随着夏之光的顶弄吐出来透明的液体甩在小腹上，他紧致的穴口慢慢变得柔软起来，夏之光一次比一次更用力的撞着他的屁股，每一次的顶弄都让他一阵麻痒，直到后面通红一片。他艰难的支撑着，最后零零碎碎淫叫着软在被褥里。

  


对方环着他的后背快速高频率的抽送了一阵，周震南觉得有什么和快感不一样的酸胀感堵在他的铃口，意识到的周震南慌张的睁开眼睛，往前挣扎着移动，夏之光的性器滑出来半截。

“……放开我……我……嗯……”

夏之光却扣着他的腰，他的小腹抵在不平整的床褥中，一小团鼓起的被褥咯着他的小腹，将那股排泄的酸胀感挤得更加明显。

身上的人还在不知疲倦的动作着，饱胀感被快感刺激的更加明显，他想到可能会以这辈子最屈辱的方式排泄出来，失禁的恐惧甚至盖过了被强暴的恶心，怎么也没办法离开夏之光的禁锢而大声哭了出来，他宁愿暂时放下自己的尊严也绝对不要经历这种耻辱，否则他一辈子都会有阴影。

“不要……我不要了……你放开我……呜呜呜呜……求求你了。”

“怎么了？”

因为周震南异常剧烈的反应，他将对方抱起来，后面连接着因为两人的动作让后穴又一阵紧缩，像是在忍耐，周震南恐惧的摇着头，捆绑住的手抓住绳子，惊恐的重复着：“放开我…………我错了……”

夏之光挑了挑眉，好像意识到什么，坏心的在他小腹处摁了摁，小腹处果然有些鼓胀，周震南吓得全身都抖起来，全然没有了方才那样的冷淡。

“啊啊啊！！不要、不要碰，我想……让我出去……今天不要了好不好……唔……”

这样的反应简直让夏之光欣喜若狂，这种不得不哀求，崩溃，胡言乱语，放下尊严的周震南立即刺激起了他的凌虐欲。他状似怜惜的放慢了速度，把他抱在怀里贴近他的侧脸，轻声商量道：“别怕——别怕啊南南，就在这里好不好，就在这里尿出来给我看好不好”

周震南的眼泪再一次涌了出来，几乎哭到痉挛。

他可怜的神情极大的取悦了夏之光，窝在他怀里缩成了一团，背靠在他的胸口。

“……夏之光你不能这样……别这样……”

听到周震南脱口而出自己的名字，夏之光先是楞了两秒，随即叹了口气，眼里恢复了些理智，摸了摸周震南的脑袋，隔着手背亲吻了一下，手穿过周震南的膝盖窝，下身还连在一起，就这样将他抱下了床走出了卧室门，周震南被他用把尿的姿势抱着，每走一步夏之光粗长无比的性器就会在他的穴里动作一下，虽然幅度不大，但是夏之光抱着他走过了客厅，房外公共区域，他再次紧紧闭上眼，连喘气都不敢，更不想知道万一有哪个下楼他们该怎么办。

排泄欲和性欲已经够折磨他了。

夏之光将他放在冰凉的瓷砖地上，开了浴室灯，将门锁上。刺眼的浴室灯让周震南眼前白了好一会儿才恢复视线，自己就站在离马桶一米远的位置，后穴还含着夏之光的肉棒。

夏之光抚掉他的泪痕，“乖……别哭了。”环着他绵软无力的身子，插着对方慢慢挪动到了马桶前。

夏之光撞了撞他的臀肉，一只手握住他的阴茎，另一只手将他的裙子撩起来塞到周震南的嘴里：“好了吧？自己好好含着，要不然会弄湿。尿吧。”

周震南生怕他就让自己尿在裙子上，只得听话的含住裙子，露出自己的下身，可是这真的超过了他所能承受的，他迷蒙的呜咽着，头偏过一边不想再看自己和夏之光淫靡的动作，可旁边洗漱台上的镜子却清清楚楚的映出来，他脱力的靠在身后的人怀里，夏之光半眯着眼睛满足的肏弄着他，黏糊糊的体液随着抽插，被搅弄出来滴在了地上，他全身泛着情欲的粉红色，含着裙子，被折磨的神志不清，隐忍着的断断续续的淫叫，从嘴里泄出来。

夏之光撸着他的柱身上下撸动起来，拇指时不时划过马眼，周震南浑身抖起来，全身的重量挂在夏之光身上，痛苦的抽噎着：“唔……啊啊啊……放手，啊啊”

“看你尿不出来，我帮帮你。”夏之光恶劣的笑着。

周震南一时分不清镜子里自己的表情到底是在痛苦还是享受。

镜子里的人到底是谁？

这不是他。

这不是他。

这么淫乱浪荡的声音真的是从他嘴叫里出来的吗？

镜子里的他被肏的只会抓住夏之光手臂，直不起腰，偶尔还会摇着自己的后穴吃着对方的东西吃的更深，早就从一开始撕裂般的疼痛到麻痒一片爽到发晕。

他氤氲着雾气的的眼眸深处是隐秘的快感，

这么淫荡下贱的表情是他做出来的吗？

正常人被强暴难道会做出这副表情吗？

啊，怪不得他们都要这样对待自己。

太欠肏了。

他全身上下所有的一切，皮肤眼神性器关节呻吟全都叫嚣着满足。

内心深处的欲望枷锁出现了裂痕，从伪装的理智冷漠游刃有余，到沉溺在粗暴的性爱中。

被打碎的禁锢，让他从心理到生理像抓着浮木飘在电闪雷鸣的海面上。

最终被情欲的巨浪吞噬，慢慢下沉，下沉，再也看不到他自己。

他和深渊融为了一体，再也挣扎不出来。他不想再挣扎了。

紧绷的绳索断裂后是说不出的轻松。

“唔唔唔——”

他阖上眼，僵直了身体，在夏之光的逼迫下，铃口渗出黄白色浑浊的液体，滴滴答答的不知道是高潮还是排泄，腿根打着颤射进了马桶里。

突然夹紧的后穴让夏之光差点交代出来，他额头青筋跳了跳，拔出自己的东西，将还在高潮余韵中的人翻过身，解开束缚着他双手的绳带把瘫软的手臂放在自己肩上，抵在卫生间的毛玻璃上拉开一只腿整根肏了进去。

周震南的私处被对方机械般的抽插磨得发疼，他怀疑是破了，可夏之光由不得他不要，肏的又深又重，他挂在夏之光怀里，背后被磨得生疼。

他恍惚中觉得不论是谁，只要能救救他就好了，哪怕是强迫他的始作俑者。

情欲实在是令人心悸。

他已经忘记了哭泣，眼泪还是止不住的自己流出来，滴在他和夏之光交叠在一起的胸口。

好像本来就是这样爱哭的性格，好像他一直一直在等谁给他一个能放声大哭的空间，他需要一个借口，一个出口，能合情合理的发泄他的情绪，等了太久了。

脑海里的声音叹息着。

不知道为何，好像有丝线牵动着他的手臂，引着他搂紧了夏之光的肩膀，吻上了夏之光的双唇。

“……”

救我。

夏之光惊愕之后，再是狂喜的卷上周震南的唇舌，激动的疯狂顶胯，低沉的叹息一声将自己温热的精液一滴不漏的灌进了他的小腹。

周震南好像被烫到一般，攀附着对方，脚趾蜷缩着前端吐了几滴白色稀薄的精液。

两个人喘着气，缓缓分开时拉出了透明的银丝。夏之光想再次含住周震南的下唇，周震南偏了偏头躲过，爬在他的肩膀上缓着神。两个人都未做声。

狭小的盥洗室里散发着浓浓的咸腥味儿。

浴室亮光让别墅一楼昏昏暗暗的，二楼三楼有些人还在床上打着呼噜，有些人在呓语着，大部分人都在凌晨睡的很熟。

没有人知道一楼发生了什么，一楼的肉体交缠和碰撞都分外私密。

除了姚琛，他晚上翻来覆去的睡不着。也许有做亏心事的原因，他一直一直在想着丢的东西去哪里了，他也一直一直在想为什么周震南会躲着他。

他睡前发了消息，界面显示了正在输入，又始终没有消息发过来。

这实在太异常了。

太久没睡着他除了烦躁以外困意半点也无，他嗓子干涩的很，于是翻来覆去翻身几次之后，还是悄悄下了床，打算去一楼接点水喝。

他也可以在二楼接水的，但是现在他只想在离周震南近的地方待一会儿，待一会儿就好。

他蹑手蹑脚下了床，怕吵醒旁边的张颜齐，端着床头的水杯走过长廊，然后现在了扶梯上，一楼传上来的光亮让他有些疑惑。

是南南起来上厕所了吗？

姚琛有些开心，如果对方反应还行，他有机会谈谈。

他握着马克杯，步子比刚才轻快了些。

End


End file.
